1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fastener structure and particularly to a fastener structure between a diving flipper and a tightening strap thereof which can be quickly fastened and released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diver wears a pair of diving flippers on his feet for activities in the water to help him quickly move his position therein. The tightness of a tightening strap provided at the rear end of diving flipper is adjustable in keeping with his wearing same with a suitable tightness. A fastener structure provided between a diving flipper and a tightening strap for combing both the diving flipper and the tightening strap is always required to be quickly fastened and released.
The fastener structure has a plurality of models with their own respective features. The present invention offers a novel fastener structure of which the operation of fastening and releasing is quite simple and convenient.